


S/PIKE

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining movie and TV show Buffy continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S/PIKE

Buffy Summers heard the roar of the motorcycle as it entered her driveway and stopped. She unconsciously checked her hair in the mirror, tried not to rush down the staircase, and opened her front door. “Hi Spike,” she said casually to the man on the front steps. She was surprised to realize that it was not the ubiquitous vampire.

 

“Spike?” he said, “Well, close. Hi, Buffy. Long time.”

 

She looked up into the handsome face as the years stripped back. The dark brown hair was longer, but, “Pike!” she exclaimed. She threw her arms around the leather-clad visitor. “Pike, I can’t believe it’s you. How did you find me? Where have you been?” She drew back and hit him angrily on the shoulder. “Why did you go?”

 

“Whoa, Buffy,” he replied, rubbing his shoulder. “So many questions. Can I come in?”

 

As she let him into the front foyer, Dawn came running down the stairs. She stopped with disappointment when she saw the strange man with Buffy. “Hi,” she said. She turned to her sister, “I thought it was Spike. Who’s he?”

 

“Who’s Spike?” asked Pike. “That’s the second time you’ve mentioned him.”

 

Dawn replied, sizing up the stranger, “Buffy’s boyfriend.”

 

“No,” interjected her sister, “Buffy’s friend.” She took her old boyfriend’s leather jacket and motorcycle helmet and put them on a table by the door. “Come on in. Wow. I can’t believe you’re here.” She gestured to the couch, “Sit down. We have so much catching up to do. And by the way, I haven’t forgiven you. Why did you leave?”

 

“Well...” he started to say, but Dawn cut him off.

 

“I’m Dawn, Buffy’s sister. I don’t think we’ve ever met,” said the pert teenager.

 

Pike smiled at the younger woman, “Hi, Dawn. Buffy mentioned you. Obviously, she didn’t mention me.”

 

Buffy was now on the defensive, and frustrated that her question wasn’t being answered. “No, I didn’t mention you to Dawn, or to my parents for that matter. ‘Older boy with motorcycle’ wouldn’t have gone over too well at the time.”

 

“Which,” said Pike, “was a big reason why I left. You were only fifteen, and I was twenty. Neither of us was ready to get into anything hot and heavy. And you know that’s the way things were going.”

 

“Hot and heavy?” said Dawn, leaning into the conversation. “Do tell.”

 

Buffy started pushing her sister towards the stairs. “Don’t you have some homework to do? Now?” Dawn put her foot on the bottom step reluctantly.

 

“Alright,” she said, and she headed towards her room. “But I want details later.” She waved to the new object of her interest. “See ya later, Pike. Nice meeting you.”

 

“Yeah, Dawn,” he called up the stairs, “Later.” He turned to Buffy, sitting now on the couch beside him and took her hand. “Don’t be angry. It was too much to handle, the Slayer thing, the vampires, and especially us. I really, really liked you. That’s why I looked you up. Five years later and I still can’t get you out of my head.”

 

Buffy rose from the couch and turned away. “That doesn’t explain why you just walked out. When you didn’t show up for our date, I was worried. I thought something had happened to you. I checked at the garage and your boss said you’d quit and left town.” She turned to him with tears in her eyes, “What was I supposed to think? You didn’t even say goodbye.”

 

“Ah, Buffy,” he said, taking her by the shoulders and looking down with his dark, intense eyes, “Don’t you know that if I’d come to say goodbye I could never have left?” He drew her close to him, “I’m here now.” He bent his head and kissed her softly. She started to respond, then pulled back.

 

“I’m sorry, Pike,” she said, “It’s been five years. There’s so much you don’t know. I’m not the little air headed cheerleader who was just finding out her place in the world. I have responsibilities. Things change.”

 

He looked at her with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I guess I’d played this out so many times in my head that I moved too fast. I don’t want to rush you.” He looked around the living room. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in suburbia. Are your parents coming home soon, because if you don’t want me around…”

 

“My parents won’t be back,” said Buffy. “My dad walked out years ago. Mom is dead.” She tried to look strong, but her lower lip quivered. “I’m Dawn’s guardian now. Like I said, responsibilities.”

 

He put his arms around her again, this time for comfort. “My poor, poor Buffy.” As her held her, a groaning noise sounded from the basement. “What the hell was that?” he cried, “Sounded like a sick bear.”

 

She walked through the kitchen to the cellar door. “Take a look,” she said, “It isn’t pretty.” He followed her down the stairs. “Don’t go any further down,” she pointed to the floor, “we got a lot of the water drained out, but it’s still really wet. That noise was from the pipes. The plumber said they're all shot.”

 

Pike stripped off his boots and socks, and rolled up the legs of his jeans. “I’m going to take a look,” he told her. “Do you have a monkey wrench?”

 

“Don’t do it, Pike,” she said with concern. “You’ll get soaked. And I’ve sworn off monkey wrenches. They are the spawn of hell.” He pulled a socket wrench from his back pocket and began tapping some of the pipes. “What are you doing?” she asked. “Don’t make those things angry. They fight back.”

 

“Don’t worry,” he replied, “My Uncle Vinnie is a plumber. Taught me everything he knows.” He continued tapping and exploring. “If the plumber you saw said the pipes were shot, he was just trying to make some big bucks. There are some bad sections, sure, but there’s no way you need a total overhaul. I could fix things in a few days.”

 

“That’s great, Pike,” she said hopefully, “but I can’t afford to pay you. How much would the pipes cost?” She realized she was on the verge of taking advantage of his residual feelings for her, and felt guilty. On the other hand, plumbers were very expensive. And he was even more handsome than he had been five years before.

 

“A lot less than plumber overtime,” he replied. He grabbed his boots and socks and started up the stairs with her. “If you let me do it, I can crash in your back yard. I have my sleeping bag.”

 

“No,” she answered, “sleep on the couch. My watcher was staying with us, but he’s out of town for a few days. I’d give you Mom’s old room, but my friends Willow and Tara are using it. If you really want to do this...”

 

“Yeah,” he said, taking her hand. “I really do. It will pay you back a bit for walking out on you. I’ll always feel guilty about that.”

 

“Thanks,” she said. “You don’t know how much I appreciate the help. Money’s really tight right now. And”, she smiled, “it will be nice having you around for a few days. Hey, the least I can do is buy you a drink. We should go to the Bronze.”

 

“The Bronze?” he asked.

 

“Local watering hole,” she answered. “Let’s take your bike.” She picked up her helmet from the coffee table and started to lead him out the door. “Wait a second,” she said, running part way up the stairs. “Dawn,” she called, “Come here.”

 

Her sister stuck her head out of her bedroom door and called, “What?”

 

“I’m taking Pike on a tour of Sunnydale and then we’re going to the Bronze,” she answered loudly. “We won’t be late. Don’t go out.” She ran back down the stairs and put her arm through Pike’s.

 

“You have your own helmet,” he noticed. “Do you drive?”

 

“No,” she replied, “but my friend does.”

 

 

Dawn was deciding whether to ditch her homework and use Buffy’s absence as an opportunity to leave the house, when she heard a knock at the door. “Now I wonder who that could be,” she smiled to herself, as she bounded down the stairs and to the front door, which she opened to a familiar visitor. “Hi, Spike,” she said, “What’s happening?”

 

“Hey Niblet,” the handsome blond vampire replied, “Buffy about?” He looked past the young girl into the empty living room. “She out on patrol?”

 

“Not exactly,” replied Dawn. “She’s out with an old boyfriend.” She realized the reaction her words would have on her friend, but she wasn’t averse to stirring up a little trouble. She would much rather see Buffy out with Spike than anyone.

 

“What?” he asked, hurt in his voice. “Who? Angel? Is he here in town? I thought they said whatever they had to say to each other.”

 

“No,” said Dawn playfully. “Not Angel.”

 

“No,” he groaned. “Not farmboy. Thought he was off in the jungle playing Rambo.” Spike knew that Buffy hadn’t loved Riley the way she had Angel, but in her recently vulnerable state he feared that the big oaf’s return might confuse her. Spike had made some headway with her of late, even if only in friendship, and he didn’t need any complications.

 

“Don’t worry, Spike,” Dawn said, regretting upsetting her friend. “It’s no one you know. It’s an old, old boyfriend, from LA. She hasn’t seen him in, like, years. I think he dumped her. I’m sure it’s no biggie.”

 

“Oh,” said Spike, somewhat relieved. “Probably some little nancy boy. Head of the math club, or the like. After all, Las Angeles, she could only have been, what, fourteen, fifteen?” He looked Dawn in the eye. “Little nerd, right?”

 

“Um,” she said, dropping her eyes. “Not exactly. Try handsome, intense, dark, sexy, older...”

 

“Right then,” Spike replied. “I’m off. The Bronze, did you say?”

 

 

After a brief tour of town, including the remains of Sunnydale High and a look at the university campus, Buffy brought her old boyfriend into the Bronze. The place wasn’t too busy, since there was no live band, and she walked over to a table where Xander and Anya were sitting with Tara and Willow. They all looked up in surprise to see Buffy hand in hand with a new man. “Hi, everybody,” she said, “this is...”

 

At that moment Spike walked over to the group and put out his hand. “Hey mate, you must be a friend of Buffy’s. Any friend of hers...”

 

The newcomer shook hands with the vampire. “My name’s Pike. I’m guessing you’re Buffy’s friend Spike.”

 

Xander laughed. “Pike and Spike. Now that’s cute.” Buffy made introductions with the group and they sat down together, with the exception of Spike, who hovered behind Buffy’s chair.

 

“I met Pike when I went to Hemery High,” she explained. “He was there when the school was invaded by vamps. He knows all about the Slayer thing.” Pike put this arm around Buffy’s shoulder protectively and she leaned against him. Spike raised his eyebrows. There were obviously some things that Buffy hadn’t told him about her past. Probably hadn’t told Angel, either.

 

“You look a little old to have been in Buffy’s class, chum,” said Spike. “Held back a bit?”

 

“No,” said Pike, ignoring the sarcasm in his rival’s voice. “We met outside of school. We did go to the big dance together, though.”

 

“Danced until morning,” said Buffy dreamily, “even without the music. Then we rode off on the back of his big bike and…” she looked embarrassed. “It was a lovely evening. Except for the vampires destroying the gym thing.”

 

Spike was finding it hard to contain his jealousy. This seemed a more serious situation than Dawn had let on. The two ex’s made far too comfortable a couple. “So,” he said with as much control as he could muster, “Just in for the night, then? Looking up an old friend?”

 

“Actually, no,” Pike replied. “I’m staying at Buffy’s for a few days.” Anger flared in the vampire’s eyes.

 

“But,” said Willow, “all the rooms are taken, and Giles is on the couch. Where will you be…oh,” she blushed. “Sorry, none of my business.”

 

Buffy reddened. “Actually, Mind in the Gutter, Giles is off to LA for some research for a few days.” She smiled. “I think her name was Sheila.”

 

“Sheila?” Anya asked with interest.

 

“Dangers of the telephone in a house with no privacy,” she replied. “Anyway, Pike can stay on the couch for a few days while he fixes the plumbing.”

 

Now Xander was curious. “You’re a plumber? That’s interesting, because I’m in construction myself. Maybe I can find you something on site.” Spike glared, but Xander didn’t notice. “If you want to stay in town for a while.”

 

“Actually,” replied Pike, “I’m a mechanic. The plumbing I learned from my uncle, but don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He thought for a moment, “Though if there are any garages in town with openings, I might consider hanging around. I’ve been on the road a long time; it might be nice to put down some roots.” He smiled at Buffy. “With the right incentive.”

 

Spike was ready to boil over with rage, but he knew that expressing it would drive a further wedge between himself and the woman he loved. Instead, he tapped Buffy on the shoulder and asked, “Fancy a dance, love?”

 

“Dance?” Buffy was surprised at the offer, so surprised that she agreed. Spike led her to the dance floor and she started to move to the music. “Spike,” she said, “dancing usually involves some motion.”

 

He stood before her. “What do you really know about that bloke? Inviting him into your house and all. I mean you haven’t seen him in, what, five years? People change.”

 

“Well, dance over,” she said in anger. “It really isn’t any business of yours now, is it Spike? I’m a grown woman and I make my own decisions. You don’t know Pike, either. He’s a great guy, and I’m lucky he knows about plumbing. I could use some practical help in my life.” She started to walk back towards the table. “If you aren’t going to dance, and you don’t want to be social, why don’t you just leave?” Spike turned and walked out the Bronze door.

 

“That went well, you big prat,” he said to himself.

 

 

Pike sat on Buffy’s back porch, leaned back and sighed. It had been hard work for the last few days, but the plumbing was fixed and one less financial worry could be taken from the woman’s head. He was tired from the work, but he regretted finishing the job nonetheless. Unless he found other work to keep him in Sunnydale, it would be time to move on. He didn’t want to leave.

 

Buffy came onto the porch and handed him a beer. “You look hot,” she said, “I mean,” she was flustered, “the temperature, it’s a hot evening. You’ve been working so hard.” She kissed him on the forehead, sat beside him, and took his hand. “Thanks for all your help. You don’t know what it means to me.”

 

“Job done,” he said regretfully. “Guess it’s time I packed my bags.” He looked at her hopefully. “Unless...”

 

Just then Spike came into the yard. He was distressed to see Pike and Buffy sitting on ‘their’ spot, the porch where she had confided her secrets and feelings to him. This was getting out of hand. “So,” he called, “how’s the job going?”

 

“Pike’s done,” said Buffy.

 

“Ah,” replied Spike, “guess you’ll be moving on, then?”

 

Buffy responded to Spike’s interference in her life. “He can stay a while. Giles isn’t back yet.” She looked Spike in the eye. “It still isn’t any of your business.” She stood up and went into the house. “I’m making spaghetti,” she said from out the kitchen door. “I’ll call you when it’s ready. Bye, Spike.”

 

“So,” said Spike to the erstwhile plumber. “You’ve been all around ol’ Sunnydale now. Been up to ‘The Drop’?”

 

“Yeah,” Pike answered. “There isn’t a lot of town to see. That’s that motor path near the top of the hill outside of town. Quite a view.”

 

“Ever ride there?” Spike asked.

 

“No,” replied Pike, “but I hear that guys go up there to play chicken, like something from ‘Rebel Without a Cause’.” He stood in a challenging posture. “Looks interesting.”

 

“Fancy yourself a rebel, mate?” said Spike, returning the posture. “Because I do.”

 

“I like your bike,” said Pike to the vampire. “Doesn’t compare to mine, though.”

 

“Ten o’clock, then?” asked Spike. “At ‘The Drop’?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Pike, as Spike went out the back gate. He heard the sound of the blonde’s motorcycle rev up and drive off. “Oh, yeah. I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” said Dawn, laughing, as she dropped from the backyard tree where she had been hiding. “Spike’s pretty tough.”

 

“Right,” replied Pike. “He looks real tough, peroxide and all.”

 

“Pike,” asked Dawn, “Can I go with you tonight? Can I be the girl who drops the handkerchief and starts the race? I really, really want to watch. When you kick Spike’s butt, I mean.”

 

“Hey,” replied Pike, “Sure. Knock yourself out.”

 

 

Buffy looked all through the house, but she could find no sign of Dawn. She called all her sisters’ friends, and got lucky on the fifth try. “Hi Jamie. Do you know where Dawn is? What! You must be kidding.” She slammed down the phone. “I am so going to kill Spike when I catch him! Stake him through his black little heart.”

 

 

Engines revved, Spike and Pike sat on their motorcycles at opposite ends of the road parallel to the edge of ‘The Drop’. In the distance Spike could see a figure holding a white handkerchief to commence the race. “Wonder who that is?” he thought. “Git probably has another girl on the side. Buffy deserves better.” The girl dropped the white cloth and the two bikes roared towards each other. The first driver to falter would lose the challenge.

 

As the bikes neared each other, Spike thought about what he was doing. “Stupid human’s going to get himself killed. I’ll likely come out alright, unless the fuel tank blows and I go up in a blaze o’ glory. No, it’s that idiot Pike who’s gonna die. It isn’t worth it.” At the last moment the vampire veered his bike out of the way of the opposing vehicle, but as he did, his front tire hit a patch of loose ground and he swerved out of control.

 

Buffy, who had just arrived, watched in horror as Spike and his bike flew over the drop. She and Dawn looked fearfully over the edge, to see Spike lying prostrate on the ground below, red oozing onto a rock where he had hit his head on landing. They climbed as quickly as possible down the side of the hill. Buffy reached Spike first, and cradled his head on her lap as the blood stained her skirt. “Be okay,” she said to him, “I don’t want to lose you. Be okay.”

 

Spike opened his eyes painfully. “Buffy? Where am I? Oh, yeah, now I remember.” The Slayer’s sister peered down into his face with concern. “Dawn,” he asked, “what’re you doin’ here?”

 

Buffy was confused. “You didn’t bring her with you, you big idiot?”

 

“Pike brought me,” said Dawn. “No way Spike would let me do something like this.”

 

Buffy helped Spike up and let him lean on her as they made their way up the hill. “My bike,” he asked?”

 

“It looks fine,” Buffy replied. “It’s in better shape than you are. Though, what you were thinking...”

 

Pike looked over the side of the hill as they climbed back over the top. Buffy screamed at him, “What the hell did you think you were doing, bringing my sister to something like this? You could have been killed. Spike damn near was...”

 

“Wait a mo’,” Spike interrupted. His face changed into his vampire visage as he lunged at Pike. “Ahhh,” he screamed, holding his head and staggering back, “that hurts!”

 

“Now what the hell are you doing?” Buffy cried in exasperation.

 

“Oh,” said Spike, “I gave myself a nasty knock on the head. Just wanted to see if the bloody chip still worked.” He staggered and swayed, and Buffy propped him up with her shoulder once again.

 

“Spike’s a vampire?” asked Pike.

 

She pointed at her ex. “How dare you do something like this in front of my sister. I’ll pay you for your work, if you like, but get your stuff out of my house and go!”

 

“No, you’re right,” replied Pike. “I’ve been stupid. Don’t pay me; I figure I owe you.” He climbed onto his motorcycle. “But the next time I look up an old girlfriend, I’m going to make sure she isn’t already taken.”

 

Even in fear of the punishment that awaited her, Dawn smiled.


End file.
